Game Over, a Creepypasta
by FunkyMonkeyRoxUrSox
Summary: When Italy mysteriously disappears, countries start going to his house to see what's wrong. Strangely, they never came back. Germany and Prussia decide to take the risk and go find him, but that might not be the best idea. WARNING: Okay this thing has a lot of gore in it, so I'm just warning you, it gets a little graphic.


"I think we should go check it out, West." Prussia said, taking a sip of his beer. "You gotta admit, it's pretty strange."

"Ja, ja…I know…" Germany muttered.

There had been strange things happening to Germany lately. Italy had stopped showing up for training, and never called him. He stayed isolated for about two weeks, and no one had heard from the Northern country. Japan had went to Italy's house to check on him, but he never came back. Spain went to make sure that Romano was alright, and he never came back, either. France had disappeared as well.

"I wonder why no one came back?" Prussia asked.

"Maybe something happened to Italy, and they're just trying to help him."

Prussia scoffed. "You'd think that Japan, France, or Spain would call us if something had happened."

"You never know…" Germany said quietly. He stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. He opened up the refrigerator and pulled out a plate of wurst he had been saving. Prussia followed Germany into the kitchen and sat at the island in the middle of the room.

"Let's go over there tonight, alright?" Prussia said, sipping his beer.

Germany placed his plate into the microwave, typed in a time, and pressed 'Start'. "Why can't we just go now?"

"Umm, because my awesome show is coming on soon!" Prussia laughed. "They're having a marathon!"

Germany sighed and rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, Sons of Anarchy?"

Prussia grinned and waltzed over to the microwave. "Hey, that show is awesome!" he said. He yanked the microwave door open and took a handful of wurst from the plate.

"HEY!" Germany yelled. He took the plate out and set it down on the island, and reached out towards the food that was being squished in Prussia's hand. Prussia shoved it all in his mouth and ate it with triumph. "Ich hawse dich…" Germany muttered.

Prussia laughed and returned to the couch. He took a sip of his beer and looked back at his brother. "C'mon, West. You know you love your awesome brother. Kesesesese~"

**LATER**

Germany came downstairs and found Prussia eagerly staring at the TV, while Sons of Anarchy blared in the background.

"Hey, we need to go now. It's already 8:00." Germany said.

"Dammit, alright." Prussia said. He switched off the TV and jumped out of his seat. "I recorded the awesome marathon anyways!"

"I'm driving."

"Aww, but Weeeest, I want to drive! I'm so awesome at it!"

Germany walked over to the island where his keys lay, and slid them into his pocket. "You're awful at driving. I'm doing it."

"Fine." Prussia pouted. He went to the sink and opened up the cabinet beneath it, and pulled out two flashlights. "It might be dark." he said.

Prussia ran out to the car with the flashlights in his hands, and Germany locked up the house. Germany came outside and found Prussia already sitting in the passenger seat. Germany climbed into the driver's seat, turned on the car, and began rolling out of the driveway.

"I hope the rest of the Trio is alright…" Prussia said quietly, looking at Germany.

Germany glanced over at his brother and sighed. "And Italy, too…" he muttered, and the ride to Italy's house began.

They pulled up to the Vargas home and parked in the road, in front of the lawn. The house was dark, not a single light could be seen on anywhere. Spain's and France's cars sat abandoned in the driveway.

Germany gulped and looked over at his brother. "…Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Kesesesese~, SOMEONE sounds scared." Prussia laughed. "It's fine, West. Everyone's going to be fine."

The two brothers stepped out of the car, and Germany made sure he locked every door. Prussia handed him a flashlight, and they slowly made their way up to the front door.

"Psst, West…Didn't Japan come, too?" Prussia hissed.

"Ja." Germany whispered back. "He doesn't drive much. He must have walked here."

"Oh…okay." Prussia said.

They reached the front door, and Prussia reached out to ring the doorbell. Before he could do it, Germany grabbed his brother's wrist and pushed his hand away. Both brothers looked at each other, and Germany shook his head. Germany reached for the door knob, and was surprised to find it unlocked. Prussia nodded at Germany, and Germany slowly opened the door.

The door opened up with a loud creek, and the entire house was pitch black. Prussia and Germany switched on their flashlights and looked around the dark room. The stairs were dirty, and the carpet was stained red in certain spots. The floor was covered in broken glass and dirt, and the house smelled musty.

"Mein Gott..." Prussia whispered. "It doesn't look too awesome in here…"

Germany's heart pounded so hard in his chest, he wondered if Prussia could hear it. He looked down at the hand that gripped the flashlight, and realized that he was trembling.

"Are you alright?" Prussia asked.

Germany looked at his brother and nodded. "Y-yes...I'm fine..." he whispered. "L-let's look around a little, alright?"

"Sure." Prussia said. They walked through the dim hallway towards the kitchen. Their footsteps echoed throughout the house, and the air was cold and crisp.

When the brothers reached the kitchen, Germany couldn't believe the state it was in. The glass sliding door by the kitchen table had been shattered and cracked, and the refrigerator was wide open. The dim light illuminated the kitchen slightly, giving it a ghostly effect. Food scraps and glass shards covered the floor, knives lay abandoned on the counter tops, and pools of blood coated the ground. Germany went to the counter and investigated the knives. The butcher knife was dark red and sticky, and the others lay either broken in half or covered in something.

"W-W-West...you might wanna come see this..." Prussia's voice came out in a whisper behind him.

Germany turned around to see Prussia staring at the mirror on the wall opposite from the broken glass door. Germany carefully stepped over the blood pools and rotting food to see what Prussia had found. On the mirror, there were words written in red, and the letters dripped down the surface of the mirror.

"It says...Squilibrato...a-and...Senza Speranza..." Prussia whispered. "What does that mean?"

"It's Italian..." Germany said. "It means...deranged...no hope…"

"Mein Gott...did Italy write this?"

Germany looked away from the mirror and walked back into the foyer of the house. "I don't want to think about that." he muttered to himself.

Prussia caught up to his brother and they both explored the parlor. The piano was bashed in and covered in blood, the seat had been tipped over, and more Italian words had been written in oozing red letters on the windows. On the back wall was a glass case that displayed the Vargas' valuables. Prussia went to read the words on the windows, while Germany examined the case. The glass had been broken, and priceless belongings littered the dirty floor. The only thing salvageable was a small box that sat on the top of the case.

The box, once white, was covered in sticky red blood. Germany remembered when Italy had shown it to him: Italy had told him that his friend Holy Rome had given it to him when they were little. Italy had opened the box, and the song O Sole Mio had started to play. Inside was a little black bear, a small white bunny, and a brown puppy. They all sat cuddled up together, spinning on a little pedestal, and there was a small mirror on the inner roof of it. Italy had treasured it his entire life.

Germany took in a deep breath and slowly opened the box. The animals on the inside were smashed to pieces and coated in blood as well, and there was a word written on the mirror. 'Morti' was written in dripping red letters. But when the box opened, it did not play its usual song. Instead...it played another music box song…

"M-marukaite c-c-chikyuu..." Germany stuttered with fear.

Prussia walked over to where Germany was, and they stared at the small, blood-covered box in horror. When the song had finished, the house fell silent again. Prussia was about to say something, when they suddenly heard a thud from upstairs.

Germany set the music box down again, his entire body trembling with fear. He looked over at Prussia, who was also shaking violently.

"T-this isn't a-awesome anym-more...West, let's just l-leave..." Prussia stuttered.

Germany gulped and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "W-we have to see...what happened to him…"

They tiptoed over to the staircase, and heard rusting noises from upstairs. Germany went up one step, and the noises stopped.

"W-West...we're not g-going up there..." Prussia whispered.

"W-we need to...Prussia..." Germany whispered back. He held out his hand to Prussia, his eyes wide and fearful. Reluctantly, Prussia held his brothers hand, and they climbed up the bloody staircase together.

"W-W-West...if we don't m-make it...ich liebe dich..." Prussia whispered.

Germany was about to retaliate with a comment about Prussia overreacting, but this time, he held it in.

They reached the top of the stairs and shined their flashlights down the hallway. There were holes in the walls and more glass and blood on the floor.

"L-let's turn them o-off..." Prussia whispered.

They turned off their flashlights and crept down the hallway to where Italy's and Romano's bedrooms were. As they got closer, the brothers squeezed each others' hands as hard as they could. They reached Romano's bedroom, and Germany slowly reached out towards the door knob.

The door slowly creaked open, and they peered into the room. The floor was covered in smears of blood, and the bed was as well. Germany and Prussia looked up at the ceiling, and saw Romano's rotting body dangling from a noose attached to the fan.

Prussia placed a hand on his mouth and looked away. "I think I'm going to puke..." he whispered.

Germany stared at the body in absolute horror. His mind became dizzy, and he wondered if he would pass out. He looked away, and the brothers approached Italy's door instead.

Prussia sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I don't want to play this game anymore…"

Germany looked at his brother and felt the tears begin to trickle down his cheeks. "I-it's almost over...it's almost over..." Germany whispered.

Germany put his hand on the doorknob, shaking violently and crying out of fear. He took in a deep breath and Prussia squeezed his hand tightly. And with that, Germany opened up the door.

Italy's room was dark and stunk of an awful stench. The floor was stained red, and blood oozed down from the walls. On the floor were three bodies...Japan's head was severed and separated from his body, and it gave the German brothers a haunting stare. Spain lay sprawled out on the ground, his organs spilling out around him. What was left of France's body leaned up against the bedroom wall, but his arms and legs were detached and spread out around him. In the corner of the room was a dark object that trembled and shook, and there were pools of blood and vomit around it.

"...Italy..." Germany said, his voice so quiet that it was barely heard.

The creature in the corner looked up, and its head slowly turned around to face them. His eyes were black and lifeless, and his face was covered in vomit, blood, and scars of all sorts. "...Dooooiiitttssssuuuu..." the creature whispered.

Prussia suddenly began hyperventilating, and he fell to the ground in a heap. Germany tried to pull his brother up, but Prussia was too heavy. The creature raced towards them with lightening speed, and yanked them further into the room. It shut the door behind them and slammed Germany into the wall with incredible strength. Germany sank to the floor and moaned feebly. He looked up and watched the creature drag his brother across the room to where the closet was. Germany tried to scream, but all that came out was choking sounds. He tried to stand, but he had no energy left in his body to do so.

The creature pulled out a piece of rope from the closet, and tied it to make a noose. The creature scrambled on top of the bed and attached the rope to the fan, and then dragged Prussia's body over to it.

"Italy...Prussia...P-P-Prussia..." Germany mumbled.

Italy lifted Prussia's body up to the fan and looped the rope around Prussia's neck. Mustering up enough strength, Germany was able to let out a scream, but he was too late. He watched his brothers lifeless body dangle from the ceiling fan, and he watched as Italy pulled a bloody knife from his pocket and begin to stab the body. Blood dripped down and landed on the bed, and Germany shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch. Germany sobbed and tried to block out the sounds of the knife chopping up his brother. After a few minutes, the noises had stopped. The room fell silent, and Germany was terrified to open his eyes.

"Oh Doooooiiitttssuuuuu...looooook...looooook at your brooottthhheeerrrr...he would want you to seeeeee..." Italy cooed.

Germany shook his head violently, and he heard footsteps becoming louder and louder as Italy approached him. Italy lifted him into the air, and Germany trembled uncontrollably. Italy threw Germany onto the bed, and tied Germany's arms and legs down to the corners. Germany let his eyes flicker open, and he watched Italy scoop up a handful of bloody pieces of flesh and clothing.

"Say hello...to the awesomest country there is...Prussia-San..." Italy whispered, dumping the pieces on Germany's face.

Germany screamed, but Italy covered his mouth so it came out muffled. The pieces of Prussia's flesh and clothing fell on top of Germany, and Germany trembled with horror. Italy reached into his pocket and scooped out armful of white hair, and threw that on top of Germany as well.

"Isn't this fun?" Italy grinned. As he opened his mouth, blood oozed out between the spaces in his teeth.

"I-Italy...w-what happened to y-you..." Germany cried, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

Italy leaned in, so their faces were inches apart. Germany shut his eyes and looked away. Italy sighed and backed up. "Huh." Italy muttered. He pulled the bloody knife out of his pocket and grinned. "Ready, Doitsu?"

Germany looked back at Italy, his eyes wide and fearful. Italy blinked, and his eyes returned to normal and shined with tears. "I'm s-sorry, Germany..." Italy whispered. Italy blinked again, and the tears vanished. His eyes turned black and lifeless once more, and thrust the knife straight into Germany's chest. Germany screamed in pain, and watched the blood ooze onto the bed.

"Goodbye, Doitsu. I'll see you in Hell." Italy whispered.

Germany's vision began to get foggy, and he became dizzy and disoriented. The pain was worse than anything he had ever experienced. He took one last struggling breath, and let his eyes fall shut.

* * *

"It must be hard for you..." Austria said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Germany sighed and looked down at the graves of Prussia, France, Spain, Japan, Romano, and Italy. "Ja...ja, it is..." he said.

"...I'll let you mourn..." Austria said quietly. He gave Germany a quick hug and left him at the graves.

Germany stood silently, staring at the graves in front of him. He blinked, and his eyes became totally black and lifeless. He grinned, and blood dripped from his teeth. "You can't kill a demon..." he whispered. "No one can."

* * *

"Doitsu, Doitsu, it wasn't me!"

"I know, Italy. It's okay."

"It's not your faurt, Itary. Don't worry."

"Kesesesese~, I'm just glad we're all together!"

"Oui, I agree. I just wish my little sexy Angleterre was here…"

"But you have us, France! And I have my cute little Lovinooo!"

"Shut up, tomato bastard!"

They all sat on a tree branch, overlooking the funeral. "I was being controlled, Doitsu!" Italy said, hugging Germany tightly. "I would never do that!"

"I know, Italy." Germany said, patting Italy's head. "It's okay, don't worry."

"I wish I had some pasta...maybe I can go find some!" Italy exclaimed. He rose from the branch and flew away towards the direction of town.

Prussia smiled and put his transparent arm around Germany. "We finished the game, West."

"I know. But we didn't win..." Germany replied.

"That's alright." Prussia said.

Germany sighed and watched the demon walk towards the rest of the countries. "Game over." he muttered.


End file.
